This is my execution
by ShiningStar KiraKira
Summary: /This is my execution, Mori.../ Two OC's... Even though it says 'My Mitsuki' there is no Yuri/Fem!slash. Warning: I gave Misa's name name some history... Ok? R&R!


**I put a lot of thought into this... But I'm now going to introduce Murderess! Sunshine for a one shot! I don't own DN!**

* * *

She never put a lot of thought into the way she killed, only who she killed. She knew they would catch her, but didn't know when. The redhead had many run-ins with the strawberry, Ichigo. But the boy would never suspect her, no one ever did. After 45 murders, they nicknamed her Murderess! Sunshine. After the mark she placed on them, the symbol of the sun.

"It's about time for them to find you, Akane. You won't be able to evade them forever, you know." her shinigami, Mori, whispered into her ear. His black wings shadowed above her, like death hovering over her. "You won't be able to hide forever, it's time to repent." unlike the other reapers, Mori completely and utterly disapproved of her crimes. "I never wanted this for you, Aka-chan. You were better."

"They deserved to die, Mori! They are cruel, evil! The police just let them go, then they kill some more!" the red head knew that she was in the wrong, knowing that they'd catch her. "But at least let me kill the one who killed my Mitsuki-chan! She was so young, had so much to live for!let least let me take her down with me!" she shrieked, blinded by tears. Unable to see that Mori was shaking his head, but able to visualize. "Mori... I can't continue like this. I'm already dying..."

The red curtains that would cascade over the melting windows. Rotting wood that did nothing to keep out the pouring rain of April. Her hideout, her home, her sanctuary. Soon... Her grave. Although, she hadn't seen the cameras implanted into the old wood. That she had been watched the entire time... By L himself.

"You will be caught, Akane. Plesse turn yourself in, already! Please... Don't do this to yourself. I can't take anymore of this-this... Blasphemy!" Miri knew, though. He saw the cameras once they were placed. In fact, he visited L, giving him the paper to see him. The strange shinigami wanted them to catch her. in fact, he wanted them to save her. But they wanted to best it for themselves, her crimes and reasons. "She isn't dead, Akane! She's still alive. Her name is Misa now. So, please! Just stop this... She wouldn't want this!

"She died that night! They never found her body... Bug I know she's dead, Mori! She was my only friend... ONLY FRIEND! Everyone else HATED me. Called me 'freak', 'weirdo!' They even tried to kill me before! But Mitsuki... She never treated me like trash... Never! She was the only person who didn't make fun of my freakish hair and eyes! My eyes are AMBER! She actually said they were beautiful!" tears streamed down her cheeked, leaving stains behind. Mitsuki was her 'sunshine'... Her 'light' and friend. She was her very reason for living. Although... Nobody would ever understand.

"Akane... She is still alive. Her name is Misa now, she's a model. I visited her, Akane. She remembers you, you know." the shinigami's almost human-like face hovered over hers. "Please belive me, child. I would never dream of lying to you." his strange face twisted into a smile, trying to give her a kind of reassurance.

* * *

"She isn't evil, is she?" the idiot called 'Matsuda' hovered behind him, taking up a significant amount of space.

"It's hard to say, but I believe she's... 47% evil?" everyone behind him gaped, seeing his judgement as being cruel and unfair.

"She only killed the people who escaped from prison! Most were scheduled for execution! She only wanted to avenge Mitsu-" Matsuds went on again...

"Revenge?" L turned around in his chair. "Revenge!? How is that NOT evil! She's being rediculious, stupid! Revenge will get her nowhere!" L's voice sounding strangled, he gasps for air. "Revenge... She's just as bad as Kira... She deserves to die! Just like Kira!"

"You don't really believe that, do you?" Watari said from behind him. "She isn't out for revenge, like you said. She only wishesrot right what she wronged. She's only going about it the wrong way. Ryuzaki, she regrets being unable to save Mitsuki." L tensed up, clenching his hands. "She regrets killing, as well. She hates it. If you listened, she had every intention on turning herself in." Watari tried to convince him, knowing how stubborn L was. Although... He would never tell him that he knew that child... Or how.

_"Watari! I met a girl today, her name is Mitsuki! She is Meine Sonnenschein!" _

He knew she was special to her... But never knew just how much. L wouldn't believe him, though. Would he?_  
_

"She is a murderer, that's all."

"How would you know that, Ryuzaki." Watari whispered, barely audible. He didn't intend for anyone to hear it, but L did.

_"I hate this life... Mori. I deserve to die! And today... Is my 'execution', Mori" _L gaped, unsure of how to react. Nobody- NOBODY turned themselves in like that! _"Of this life... I'll be a new person, Mori! I'll change my 'real' name! You'll never be able to find me!"_

_"You can't do that... You'll always be Hisagawa Misa! Besides... I can find you by your hair or face! It's unmistakable!" Mori growled, pissing him off. _

_"Oh... You'll never find me, Mori! You won't expect what you find... I'll make sure of it!" she pulled out a piece of paper, scrawling on it. Most likely writing a note. "Give this to Mitsuki, if she really is alive." then, she walks out the door._

* * *

**Later...**

"Here, Misa. This is from the 'real' Misa." he gave her the note and watched.

_'Mitsuki-chan,_

_If you get this note, you're really alive. I'm sorry I did all of this, really. I thought that by killing the one you 'killed you', I'd have my revenge. But there was two of them, not one. It took so much strength and energy to track down the second one, Mitsuki-chan. Oh, a little bird told me that you decided to use my name, Mitsuki. How sweet! My Mitsu-Mitsu misses me! 3_

_Well, anyways. I'm no longer living, Mitsuki. So... I wanted to say goodbye!_

_*huggles* _

_-Hisamori Misa... You're best friend and secret admirer! JK!_

* * *

**I'd be more than happy to write more of Murderess! Sunshine... If you want. You'd be surprised on how she comes back! Even you would never have guessed ^_^ until next time, KiraKira (no, Light is Kira! I'm SparkleSparkle!) **_**  
**_


End file.
